


Noisemakers

by timaeustestifiedsilence (orphan_account)



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Demons, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Friendship, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Other, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is over - he's free. Resign is the first thing he does on the path to a normal life. Really, he tries to forget what happened, but things just keep coming back to him. It's not the Tripto, because he flushed it a long time ago, and it's not ARI, because he got rid of that cursed pair of glasses along with the drug. They've taken a toll on his mind, but surely they haven't done that much damage?</p>
<p>Whether they're hallucinations or not, there are things making noise in the night, and they won't go away.</p>
<p>**Title subject to change.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisemakers

Today was my first day back at home in a long time. The case on the Origami Killer was finally wrapped up a few days ago, and I was relieved of my work. I said my goodbyes to the few people I’d met there, although I didn’t bother saying goodbye to Blake. Even after it was thoroughly proved that Ethan wasn’t the killer, Blake continued to act childish and refused to admit that he was wrong. Ethan, however, actually seemed to be sad to see me go.

 

He’d come knocking on my hotel door just as I was about to leave for the airport. More than anything he looked distressed - almost as much as he was when Shaun was still missing. 

 

_ “Can I come in?” Ethan asked, eyes boring into the floor.  _

 

_ “Sure....sure, come on in.” Without a second’s hesitation he strode in and stood awkwardly by the bathroom doorway. _

 

_ “Was there somethin’ you needed, Ethan?” _

 

_ His mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke. “Since the case is over now, are you...leaving?” _

 

_ “I’m headin’ back to Washington to take care of some business. After that, though, I dunno what I’ll do.” Ethan’s eyes perked after the second sentence. _

 

_ “Do you think you’ll...are you planning on ever coming back here, maybe to visit?”  _

 

_ Honestly, that wasn’t even something I had thought about. _

 

_ “I might.” The curt answer was more than likely not what Ethan wanted, but he nodded slightly and started towards the door before jerking to a stop. _

 

_ “Thank you. For everything.” And as I was about to tell him that I was just doing my job, he pulled me into a stiff hug. He let go before I could react, speaking again as he left. “You know where I live. Feel free to stay there if you’re ever in the area.” _

 

He was gone before I could even open my mouth to reply, and I was left to process what had just happened. It was only when I stepped foot in my apartment that my mind started to race again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback - I love the stuff.


End file.
